


Autumn Leaves

by punkrock_flowerboy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Autumn Leaves, I think it's flashvibe but really no names are mentioned, M/M, Song fic, it could be whoever you want, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrock_flowerboy/pseuds/punkrock_flowerboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic based on the song Autumn Leaves by Nat King Cole (most people know it as a jazz standard.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves

_The falling leaves drift by my window_

He hummed softly to himself, looking outside the window of his dorm room. He missed his boyfriend back home. He looked at the falling leaves and sighed as he thought.

_The autumn leaves of red and gold_

Red and gold. His boyfriend always loved him in the color red, even if he never understood. His boyfriend’s favorite color was gold, but he always preferred him in red…

_I see your lips, the summer kisses_

The summer kisses, which he missed so dearly. Seeing his wonderful partner every day, being able to kiss him whenever he pleased. He loved him so much, and he missed him far more than words could tell.

_The sunburnt hands I used to hold_

He always got sunburnt. His boyfriend rarely did, he just tanned. The tan skin against his own red skin always made him smile at their hands. Their hands always fit together so perfectly.

_Since you went away, the days grow long_

School was a hard time for both of them, when they were over 800 miles away from each other. The days might’ve felt shorter for everyone else, the dark slowly consuming the sunlight, for the two boys, the days seemed so much longer.

_And soon I’ll hear old winter’s song_

Winter used to be his favorite time of year. It consisted of snow and cold and holidays and happy. But since he had started school, he stopped loving it so much. He missed the way his boyfriend sung to him in the winter, them singing Christmas songs together and giggling.

_But I miss you most of all_

God he missed him

_My darling_

My love

_When autumn leaves start to fall_

Fall… fall… fall…


End file.
